Espías del Zodiaco
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Sólo debían vigilar a su diosa y a su nuevo novio. Hay una gran diferencia entre guardaespaldas y espías. Esto no les importó a nuestros Caballeros Dorados. ¿Arruinarán la semana romántica de Athena?
1. ¡Seremos espías!

**Espías del Zodiaco**

Era un día normal en el Santuario de Grecia, los caballeros se paseaban por la Doce Casas pues ya no había más guerras. Ya no era necesario que los santos vigilaran con tanta devoción porque los dioses ya no representaban ninguna amenaza. Sin embargo, a nuestros queridos dorados, aún les quedaba realizar una misión más. Una de las más difíciles de toda su vida.

**Templo Principal**

Una vez más, los Caballeros Dorados fueron llamados por el Patriarca. Al parecer para una nueva misión.

- ¿Y ahora qué demonios? – escupió Ángelo con los brazos cruzados. – Espero que sea importante porque me espera una lasagna en mi templo.

- Nos. – habló Shura, viéndolo de reojo. – Yo pagué los ingredientes. – Ángelo rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, ya cállense y dejen que Shion nos explique qué hacemos aquí… - interrumpió Saga.

- Espero que no sea otro capricho de Saori… - Kanon miró a sus compañeros. – Si tengo que practicar más deporte… alguien morirá hoy. – Shion carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- De hecho la razón por la que están aquí es muy sencilla… - el lemuriano sonrió. – Es una misión…

- ¡Oh, sí! – Milo alzó sus brazos. - ¡Al fin una misión! Dime, Shion… ¿a quién debo matar? – preguntó, ilusionado. – Antares palpita en mi dedo con emoción… ¿a quién le voy a clavar mis catorce agujas? ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Qué desagradable! – lo regañó Camus. - ¡Compórtate, Milo, por favor!

- ¿Qué es lo que desea Athena? – preguntó el alegre Dohko. - ¡Shion, no me tengas con Zeus en la boca!

- Ojala no necesite usar mi armadura… - Shaka se sonrojó. – Últimamente he estado comiendo de más… y creo que ya no entro en ella.

- Tienes razón… no te lo había querido decir, Shaka, pero estás algo cachetón… - comentó Aioria.

- ¡Mira estos gorditos! – Mu se acercó y le jaló la "lonjita" de su perfecto lavadero. - ¡Podría hacerme un traje de piel con tanta grasa!

- ¡Dichosos ustedes que tienen armaduras en donde entrar! – se quejó Kanon, soplándose el flequillo. - ¡Yo sigo con este traje de esclavo, que se me ve muy bien por cierto!

- ¿Es una misión peligrosa, Shion? – indagó el aquero, curioso.

- Pues no… si la hacen bien… - el ariano les sonrió. – Como ustedes saben Athena ha estado teniendo citas por Internet para llenar el vacío que la partida de Seiya le dejó…

- ¡Pero los Caballeros de Bronce regresan la próxima semana! – interrumpió Olle.

- B-bueno, eso díselo a Athena… - Shion se rascó la nunca. – El punto que es Saori conoció a un tipo llamado Sebastián, un magnate hombre de negocios, mexicano. Por si no lo han notado, nuestra diosa lleva dos semanas en México.

- ¡Tanta paz ya se me hacía rara! – se oyó a Aldebarán. - ¡Al parecer, Ángelo es un mal reemplazo! – se burló el brasileño, todos los presentes lo imitaron. Ángelo casi se va de espaldas con semejante comentario.

- ¡Idiotas! – se quejó. - ¡Qué no se haya fijado en ustedes, malditos adefesios, no es mi culpa! – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Al fin me dejará de coquetear!

- ¡¿Quée?! – vociferó el sueco. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme feo?! – se colocó una rosa en la boca. – Si soy el caballero más hermoso de esta orden. – rápidamente, Olle posó como todo un modelo mientras estrellas y pétalos caían sobre el cual hermosa estatua. - ¿No les parezco sexy? – se mordió el dedo, coquetamente. Shion se aclaró la garganta.

- Shaka, Mu, dejen de arrojar esos pétalos, por favor… - les habló a ambos santos que tenían cubetas llenas de pétalos. Se sobó la sien y habló. – ¿Cuánto les pagó Olle por la escenografía?

- ¡Bueno, Shion! – Saga alzó la voz. – Decías… Athena lleva dos semanas en México y… - lo invitó a continuar.

- ¡Oh, sí! – sonrió. – Al parecer va a traer de visita a su nueva conquista. Llegarán en cualquier momento. Como se imaginarán, Athena quiere presumirle toda Grecia y bueno…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Milo.

- Bueno… la señorita Saori es muy delicada con eso de la seguridad. – sonrió. – Y me pidió que le contratara una escolta de guardaespaldas para cuidar al señor Sebastián y a ella durante sus recorridos turísticos en Grecia.

- ¿Y? – Aioros entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues, como no me dejó dinero para contratar a expertos… he decidido usarlos a ustedes. – colocó sus manos en la cintura, victorioso. Todos los caballeros abrieron la boca, sorprendidos. – Un pequeño detalle, mis niños... – dijo con un tono de voz paternal. –… Sebastián no sabe que Saori es la reencarnación de Athena y mucho menos que ustedes son sus caballeros. Así que se dirigirán a ella como Saori. ¿Entendido?

- No entiendo… - habló Aioria. Shion se golpeó la frente.

- Ustedes serán los guardaespaldas de Sebastián y de Saori… - explicó a regañadientes. - … los cuidarán en sus viajes… - arrugó sus lunares. - … no deben de usar sus poderes en frente de él. Serán… - se sonrojó. – Seremos sus guardaespaldas. – se corrigió. - ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Usaremos trajes elegantes y lentes oscuros? – preguntó Dohko, ilusionado.

- ¿Radios y nombres clave? – indagó Aioros.

- B-bueno… - Shion se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo en la película de James Bond? – habló Milo.

- Él era un espía, idiota. – lo corrigió Camus.

- ¡Seremos espías! – gritaron Saga y Kanon al unísono.

- No, no, no… - Shion negó con la cabeza mientras le rodaba una gotita de sudor en su frente.

- Necesitamos nombres clave… - Shaka se rascó la barbilla.

- ¡Qué no seremos espías! – se quejó Shion. – No se confundan, ustedes sólo deben pretender que no existen cuando estén con ellos…

- ¿Qué nombre de espía debo usar? – se preguntó Shura. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿No estás emocionado, Shion? – Dohko le golpeó el hombro. – Es momento de probar nuestras habilidades… ¡de espías! ¡Qué maravilloso!

- Dohko… - Shion intentó ser paciente. - … sólo estaremos con Saori y su novio como seguridad… no seremos espías…

- Los niños están planeando ir a Rodorio a comprar el material necesario… - sonrió sin prestarle atención al ariano. – Ya sabes, lentes oscuros, audífonos espía, micrófonos espía y todo lo que termine en espía. – aplaudió y comenzó a saltar en su lugar. - ¡Qué buena idea, amigo! – lo abrazó del hombro. – Uno nunca sabe la clase de peligros que te esperan afuera… tenemos que estar alertas… - entrecerró los ojos. – Huelo a crimen… - arrugó su nariz. - ¡Tácticas evasivas, Shion! – Dohko se agachó y comenzó a rodar en el suelo y colocó sus manos como si tuviera una pistola. - ¡Saca al espía que llevas dentro, Shion! ¡Hace tiempo que no sentía esta emoción correr por mis venas! – se arrastró a la salida.

- Esta será una larga semana… - el Patriarca suspiró, resignado. - ¡Qué diablos! ¡Siempre quise ser espía! – siguió a su mejor amigo hacia la salida. - ¡Espérame, Dohko!

**Continuará…**

¡Hoolaa!

Aquí les traemos otra locura xD Verán… estábamos haciendo la continuación del capi de las Olimpiadas cuando está loca idea se nos cruzó xD Este capi es sólo una pequeña introducción a la historia que les aseguramos, estará igual de loca que la anterior.

¡No se preocupen a los que leen las Olimpiadas! Estamos trabajando en el siguiente capi :D

Ojala les guste este fic y que nos dejen uno que otro review :P

¡Besos y abrazos!

Helena y Francis


	2. Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

Como Shion lo había dicho antes, Athena y Sebastián muy pronto llegarían a la Sala Principal, así que los Caballeros Dorados los esperaban, completamente arreglados con sus trajes negros, lentes oscuros y con sus audífonos de espía. Todos se encontraban en fila, aguardando la llegada de la pareja.

- Shhhhh. Ahí vienen… - susurró Shion. Detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar a Saori y a Sebastián entablando una conversación.

- ¡Vaya, qué lugar tan grande, cariño! – habló el mexicano. - ¡No entiendo porqué tienes tantas casas juntas y tanta seguridad!

- ¡Ay, corazón, ya te había dicho que mi hacienda era muy grande! ¡En cada una de las Doce Casas que viste vive un familiar mío! – explicó Athena, nerviosa. - ¡Sí, sí eso!

- ¡Ah, ya veo, con que te gusta estar comunicada con tu familia! ¡Eso es muy bueno, me alegra!

- Sí, sí… ¡Acompáñame, costalito, tengo que presentarte a alguien! – Saori lo jaló del brazo y ambos entraron a la Sala. Athena abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin entender el porqué todos sus Caballos Dorados, incluidos a Shion y a Kiki, estaban vestidos de esa manera.

- ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Toda tu familia vino a recibirnos! – se acercó, sonriente. - ¡Es un placer al fin conocerlos! – se aproximó al primer hombre en la fila, Milo. A sus espaldas, Athena fulminaba con la mirada al Patriarca. - Mucho gusto, señor… - Sebastián le extendió su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al griego.

- ¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR! – gritó Milo a todo pulmón, haciendo un saludo como todo un militar. Camus rodó los ojos y Sebastián lo miró, asustado.

- ¡Vaya, qué disciplina! – Milo sonrió, orgulloso. - ¿Es hermano tuyo, Saori? – la diosa iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por Shion.

- Son los primos del nieto del hermano del esposo de su… ¿primo? – titubeó el ariano.

- ¡Oh, primos políticos! – sonrió, Sebastián, amigablemente. Shion asintió, nerviosamente. – Bueno, ahora que seremos familia, lo más adecuado sería presentarnos… - se acercó a los Caballeros que permanecían en la misma posición. – Mi nombre es Sebastián Montenegro. Aunque pueden llamarme Sebastián o como ustedes gusten. ¿Pero no piensa decirme su nombre, Caballero? – miró al escorpión.

- P-pero… ¡¿Q-q-quién te dijo que yo…?! – titubeó Milo mientras veía a Shion hacerle señas como loco a las espaldas de Sebastián. – Es decir… sí, yo soy un caballero pero no un caballero protector del mundo… ni de una diosa… soy sólo un mortal común y corriente… - se rascó la cabeza. Shion se dio un manotazo en la frente. – Por razones de seguridad no puedo decirte mi nombre… pero puedes decirme… _Encantador._

- ¡Bueno, nadie escoge su nombre, Encantador! – sonrió el mexicano.

- ¡Sebastián, cariñoooo! – gritó la diosa. - ¡Estoy segura de que a mis Caballe… primos… les encantaría presentarse contigo pero necesito hablar en privado con ellos! – sonrió. - ¿Podrías esperarme afuera?

- Claro, Saori… - sin más el hombre se encaminó a la salida. Cuando Sebastián por fin se perdió de vista, Saori explotó de ira.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – gritó, frustrada. - ¡¿Por qué los Caballeros están aquí?! ¡Yo te pedí seguridad, Shion, no a toda la maldita orden! – los Santos dieron un salto y se taparon los oídos. - ¡Con un demonio, Shion, explícate ahora!

- Athena, tranquilícese por favor… - intentó calmarla el ariano. – Sé lo que me ordenó… pero usted tiene la costumbre de pedir y pedir y no dejarme dinero… - Saori parpadeó varias veces, sonrojada. - ¡Y ellos los cuidarán gratis!

- ¡Ay, Shion, tú siempre pensando en lo material! – gruñó. - ¡Pero bien que conservas tu corona de oro! ¡Y no me cambies el tema! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – señaló a los Caballeros.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, inocentemente.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué cosa?! ¡Esto! – tomó a Milo del traje y lo comenzó a zangolotear. - ¡No estoy para bromas, Shion!

- Pero no es broma… ellos son su seguridad… le prometo que se comportarán a la altura… - sonrió, nerviosamente. – Ya les expliqué la situación y prometieron no avergonzarla o hacer algo que perjudique su relación… ¡Y qué mejor seguridad que ellos, Athena! ¡Estarán en las mejores manos! – la diosa volteó a ver a sus santos que le sonreían como comercial de pasta dental.

- Está bien… - liberó a Milo que respiró, agitado. – Sólo porque ya no hay tiempo… - se acomodó el cabello y suspiró, hondamente. – Que quede claro que si alguien hace algo que aleje a Sebastián de mi, probará la furia de Athena… y recuerden, al parecer somos primos y el Santuario es mi rancho. – los Caballeros se aguantaron las ganas de reír. – Ahora, vayan a presentarse con mi costalito y por lo que más quieran, usen nombres decentes, no como Milo… - soltó, mirando con furia al escorpión.

- ¡Pero Athena, necesitamos nombres clave! – se oyó a Dohko. - ¡Él no puede saber nuestra identidad!

- ¡Pues invéntense uno! – se quejó la diosa.

- ¡Ya nos inventamos nombres clave! – apoyó Aioria. - ¡No se imagina las horas de meditación extrema que nos tomó! – Saori rodó los ojos y se preparó para llamar a Sebastián.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, hagan lo que quieran! – escupió Saori. - ¡Mi amoooor! – cambió, drásticamente su voz. - ¡Ya puedes entrar! – Sebastián obedeció y al instante regresó a la habitación. - ¡Querido, mis primos se presentarán! ¡Vamos, _primos_! – dijo entre dientes. – Díganle su nombre… - Sebastián se acercó a Shaka que se encontraba al lado de Milo.

- Mi nombre es… - miró de reojo a Athena. - … _Jengibre_… - le extendió su mano a forma de saludo.

- ¿Sólo Jengibre? – Sebastián entrecerró los ojos.

- _Señor Jengibre_… - agregó el rubio.

- Ya veo… qué simpático nombre… extraño pero… ¿y tú eres? – se dirigió al español que sonreía, orgulloso al lado de Kanon.

- Soy Arturo… - contestó y le apretó la mano.

- ¡Oh, al fin un nombre normal…! – correspondió el apretón, feliz.

- Permítame terminar… mi nombre es _Rey Arturo_… - colocó su afilada Excalibur frente a los ojos del castaño. Athena por poco y se da un tiro. - ¿Entiende? La espada… - movió su brazo varias veces de arriba hacia abajo. – No entiende, ¿verdad? – bajó la mirada, sonrojado. – Olvídelo…

- Lo haré… - sonrió el mexicano con una gota de sudor en la frente. - ¿Y tú, el peli azul, cuál es tu nombre? – Kanon se señaló a su mismo.

- Dígame _Pepino de mar_… - sonrió, coqueto. Saori tenía un visible tic en el ojo.

- Claro… pepino… - miró a su novia. - ¡Qué simpáticos primos tienes, querida!

- No tienes idea… - sonrió, nerviosa. – Mis tíos nunca fueron buenos nombrando a sus hijos… - carraspeó.

- Sí, me doy cuenta… - caminó hacia Ángelo. - ¿Y tú con qué me vas a salir? – Athena cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, rogando porque el italiano dijera su verdadero nombre.

- A mi me llaman _"El Padrino"_… - sacó su navaja suiza y lo amenazó con ella. – Y si sabes lo que te conviene, me llamarás así, ¿_Capisci_? – Sebastián afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó lentamente del italiano. A Athena le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a su querer, acercarse a Camus.

- ¡Oh, sí, a él pregúntale su nombre! ¡Vamos, dile tu nombre! – aplaudió Saori, creyendo que Camus no la iba a avergonzar.

- Mi nombre es _Sócrates_… - dijo con su semblante serio.

- ¡Vaya, lo crean o no, este es el nombre más decente que he escuchado! – soltó, burlonamente Sebastián. Continuó avanzando hasta que se detuvo frente a Saga.

- ¿Y tú eres? – le preguntó al gemelo mayor. Este se irguió de manera imponente y orgullosa.

- Antes que nada, déjame presentarte a estos… te tardarás años si sigues a ese paso… - señaló a sus compañeros que lo vieron, indignados. – Él es… - miró a Dohko. – el _Pequeño Juan_ y el castaño de al lado… - se refirió a Aioros que portaba su arco con orgullo. –… es _Robin Hood_.

- ¿Cómo el de la película? – titubeó Sebastián.

- ¡Así es! – sonrió el arquero y el chino lo saludó con la mano.

- ¡Como sea! – se quejó Saga. De repente, sintió un pequeño toque en la espalda.

- Hey, tú… no te olvides de mí… - susurró el Santo de Leo.

- Oh, sí… - rodó los ojos. – Él es _Simba_… - Sebastián se tapó la boca para no reírse.

- ¿Está bien, señor Sebastián? – preguntó Aioros. Este afirmó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de contener la risa.

- Estoy bien, Robin… - alzó su pulgar. – Pero por lo que más quieran, terminen con esto…

- ¡Yaa! – se quejó Saga. – Aquel grandote que ve allá… - señaló a Aldebarán. - … es _Pelé_. – el brasileño saludó, orgulloso. – Y el chico de allá… - apuntó a Olle. - … se llama Floripondio.

- ¡Otra vez! – se quejó el sueco, colocando sus manos en la cintura. - ¡Con un coño, ya te había dicho que era _Cempazuchitl_ y que si no podías pronunciarlo, me dijeras _Cempa_! – se volteó, indignado.

- ¡Oh, la flor de los muertos! – soltó el mexicano. - ¡Una flor muy hermosa! – aplaudió, contento.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, falta lo más importante! – gruñó Saga. - ¡Osea yo! – se señaló. – Yo soy… _Aquiles Patroclo_. – Sebastián le apretó la mano. – Puedes referirte a mí como _El Gran Aquiles Patroclo_.

- Qué lindo… - sonrió. – Es todo un placer… primos.

- ¡Oye, faltamos nosotros! – exclamó el pequeño Kiki, jalándole el pantalón.

- ¡Oh, qué niño tan lindo! – lo cargó. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¡Él es _Borreguito Alfa_! – señaló a Shion que se tapaba el rostro, avergonzado. - ¡Él es _Borreguito Beta_! – le sonrió a Mu. - ¡Y yo soy Kiki! – abrió los ojos, sorprendido. - ¡Por todos los dioses, te dije mi nombre! ¡Noooooo! – saltó de los brazos del hombre y salió corriendo.

- ¡Borreguito, esperaaa! – gritó Shion.

- Este… bueno... Saori creo que iré por las maletas… - titubeó Sebastián. – Discúlpenme. - Athena afirmó con la cabeza y miró a su hombre desaparecer tras las puertas del templo.

- Bueno, las maletas están hasta el Templo de Aries… - se subió las mangas de su vestido. – Tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer algo… - los Caballeros tragaron saliva.

- ¡ATHENAAAA, NOOO! – se oyeron los lamentos en todo el Santuario.

- ¡¿En qué carajos estaban pensando con esos estúpidos y ridículos nombres?! – sonaron golpes dentro de la habitación. - ¡¿Pepino de mar?! ¡¿Señor Jengibre?! ¡¿Pequeño Juan?! ¡AHHHHHHH!

- ¡ATHENA, BAJE ESA SILLA!

- ¡Con un demonio! – exclamó Saori. - ¡Les voy a dar el escarmiento de sus vidas!

**Templo de Géminis…**

Sebastián subía de regreso las escaleras hacia el Templo de Cáncer.

- ¡Uff, no es tan pesado el camino, menos mal que soy un Dios! – rió, orgulloso. El hombre que iba cargando las maletas detrás de él, frunció el ceño. - ¡Es decir, no soy un Dios! – sonrió, nervioso. – Lo que quiero decir es que Dios me dio las fuerzas para subir…

- Como sea… - gruñó el soldado de Athena, cargando las maletas.

- Usted debe pensar que estoy loco…

- No me permiten insultar a los visitantes…

- ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Entonces mi secreto está a salvo con usted!

- Como sea… - ambos siguieron subiendo por los templos restantes. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Sebastián pudo escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la habitación, deslizó la puerta para encontrarse con Athena con una sierra eléctrica y una máscara; los _primos _se encontraban regados por todo el templo.

- ¿Saori? ¿Pasó algo malo?

- ¡Oh, Sebastián! – Athena apagó la sierra y la escondió detrás de su espalda, se quitó la máscara y le sonrió a su novio. - ¡Llegaste muy rápido!

- Sí… - se sobó el cuello. – Verás, tengo una excelente condición física. Pero… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Estaba jugando con mis primos! – rió, nerviosa. - ¿Verdad, primos? – los cadáveres de los Caballeros respondieron con dificultad.

- Hurra…

- ¿Con una sierra? – indagó el mexicano.

- ¡Oh, es una tradición familiar! ¡Se llama "Corre y no dejes que tu prima te corte con la sierra"! – se carcajeó, nerviosa. - ¿Y qué crees? ¡Gané!

- ¿No necesitan atención médica? Esas heridas se ven reales…

- ¿Sangre? ¡No, no, no, es sólo cátsup! ¡Te la embarras en todo el cuerpo y la diversión comienza!

- ¿Segura? – Sebastián se acercó a Aioros que yacía tirado en el suelo. - ¿Estás bien, Robin?

- De lujoooo. – alzó su pulgar, ensangrentado. – Mi prima se toma el papel de asesina muy en serio…

- ¡Ya no exageres, Sebastián, están bien! – gritó Saori. - ¡Están respirando osea que están vivos! ¡Mejor démonos prisa, recuerda que nos espera nuestro paseo por el parque! – aplaudió. - ¡Tú y yo, en una carreta, solos! ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿No vendrán tus primos? – preguntó el mexicano.

- ¡Ah, sí, ellos también irán! ¡Pero no te preocupes, no estarán cerca de nosotros! ¡Sólo nos "cuidarán"! ¡Ya sabes, de lejitos! – le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¡La seguridad ante todo!

- Está bien… entonces, vamos al parque.

- ¿Sabes? – Saori se rascó la barbilla. – Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea buena idea que vayan todos. Pareceríamos Peregrinación. Mejor que sólo vengan Shion y Mu… - tosió, fuertemente. - … Es decir, todos los borregos. – movió al Patriarca y a Mu con el pie. - ¡Pero, muévanse, flojos! – se agachó para susurrarle a los lemurianos. – Comienza su primera misión, no me fallen…

- ¿Misión? – les brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Vamos, Borreguito Beta! – exclamó Shion. - ¡Mostrémosle a los demás lo que un guardaespaldas-espía puede hacer! – se colocó sus lentes oscuros. Mu lo imitó y le sonrió a su maestro.

- ¡Qué envidia! – se quejó el escorpión, tirado en el suelo.

- No siento mi cuerpo… - Camus se lamentó.

- Necesito una transfusión de sangre… - gruñó Ángelo.

- ¡Buena, suerte, Shion, Mu! ¡Digo, borregos! – se despidió Dohko.

**Continuará…**

¡Hoolaa!

¡Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos alegraron el día! :D

Lamentamos la tardanza y esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena ^^

Disfruten esto… al parecer es otra introducción al fic hahaha Queríamos que conocieran más a Sebastián haha ¡Es un amor! ¿no? hahaha

El próximo capi será de la misión de los borreguitos hahaha ¿Le arruinarán la cita a Saori? ¡Creemos que la respuesta es obvia! Hahahaha

¡Nos leemos!

Dejen reviews por faaaaa haha

¡Ah, sí, y lean Olimpiadas! Hahahahahahaha Es en serio ¬¬'

Aios!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


End file.
